Merry Christmas, StarFox Style!
by ArwingAce21
Summary: Oneshot. Another year is almost gone, so the StarFox team has gathered in their annual lowkey Christmas party to reflect on their exploits in the last year. Merry Christmas, Readers!


Merry Christmas, StarFox Style

A Christmas Fan Fiction by ArwingAce21

A/N: I hope you enjoy this small fic I threw together in time for Christmas. Some things in here are out of place (i.e. a book you wouldn't see in Lylat, etc.) but please don't think too much on it. Also, please excuse any gammar errors, I just threw this together in a fit of holiday energy. It's Christmas, and this is just for fun. Enjoy it, and Merry Christmas, everyone!

---

The scene on the bridge of the Great Fox was as jolly and merry as could be. There was mistletoe hung from the ceiling supports, and wreaths were mounted on the side of every machine. In the center of the room, a table was set with all manner of tasty treats. There were Krystal's special Christmas cookies, baked with her secret recipe; Fox had just finished slicing the smoked ham, its delicious aroma filling the air. Peppy, Falco, and Slippy busily worked at preparing the side dishes and other desserts.

When they backed away from the festive table, Peppy began one of his famous "mini-speeches," much to Falco's dismay.

"Well gang, another year has passed, and it passed quickly. It seems like it was just yesterday that I was out there flying and fighting with you guys, but now I'm retired. But still, one StarFox tradition remains the same: the low-key Christmas party on the bridge of the Great Fox. It's never a big to do, it's usually just us few pilots here to enjoy it. But it represents the unity and common bonds we share as members of StarFox, past and present. Bonds that are only strengthened by the trials and danger we put ourselves through month after month to protect Corneria from the many forces that would like to see it destroyed. Tonight, we celebrate our small brother-and one sister-hood and the most recent year we have made it through. It is time to forget the struggles and worries that plague us day after day, and to focus on the better things in life. Let's enjoy this evening, and I move that we start enjoying by digging in!"

At this, the five pilots began to enthusiastically fill their less-than gaudy paper plates with all manner of scrumptious goodies displayed on the small table set up in the bridge. After filling their plates, the various pilots sat down on the sofas and chairs scattered about the deck below the bridge, the "living room" as they called it.

Before long, tales of daring raids on Venom, dangerous dogfights on Katina, aerial duels with StarWolf, and all sorts of other war stories filled the small room. The conversation was light, the mood was merry, and the team was as happy as could be. And why shouldn't they be? Team Star Fox has saved Corneria multiple times in the past few years, most recently defeating the Anglars this year. This was the only time of year when they could put down their blasters and actually relax.

Everyone finished off their small meal and got up to throw away their plates. As they returned to their seats, Fox stood up and addressed his team.

"Well team, we've been through quite a lot this year, but I've never been prouder. I have thoroughly enjoyed this evening, and I don't know of a better way to end it than by exchanging our presents!"

Everyone cheered and ran under the brightly decorated, though tiny tree and grabbed the gifts they had prepared for everyone. Soon, tissue paper, bow, ribbons, and other assorted wrappings were strewn across the room in the frenzy of opening gifts. Fox cheered as he opened the new flight jacked with the StarFox emblem embroidered just under the breast pocket that Falco had given him. Peppy admired the finely crafted mahogany model of an Arwing 64, his choice ship, given to him by a thoughtful Slippy. The frog had, after all, helped to design the ship. Falco speedily unwrapped a nice new pair of black mirrored shades, his favorite style to wear when he is out on his motorcycle. His old pair had broken earlier, and Peppy was considerate enough to get him a new pair. Krystal opened up a clothing box that had Fox's name on the "From" section to reveal a crimson vest that contrasted beautifully with the vixen's blue fur. She loved it and hugged Fox to show her appreciation. Slippy opened a flat, rectangular package from Krystal, which contained a new socket wrench set. Slippy was ecstatic, seeing as his old set was covered in grease and grime from the Arwings, and some of the wrenches were missing altogether.

After all the gifts had been unwrapped, the team stood up and gathered around their diminutive Christmas tree and began to sing Christmas carols. It was a funny scene, five different members of the team, most out of key, but still singing their hearts out. And Fox wouldn't trade anything for it. Finally, the team sat down as Peppy took out a Christmas classic and began to read from it. It was a copy of Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_. As the old hare read through the worn pages of the old book, warm Christmas memories filled the hearts and minds of the entire team. When the book was almost finished, the team leaned forward in their seats for the one line in the book, uttered at the very end by the pitiable Tiny Tim that summarized their lives and exemplified their feelings at the height of this Christmas season:

"…and may God bless us, every one!"


End file.
